Heat Wave
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: A hot day in California tortures Mo and Glitch but how will they keep themselves cool?


**first fanfic not the best but hopefully there's more later on :/**

* * *

There's a reason why it called "Sunny California." beside the point of it being always sunny it would always be hot. It's also at that point where it would be so hot, everyone around the block would have all there A/C on at full blast. It would always be hot but they never knew it would be this hot. But it is and both of them are doing their best at trying to keep themselves cool. The older one was taking a cold shower while the teen was standing in front of a fan, making himself a sandwich. "Godd*nm, why does it have to be this f*cking hot, Mother Nature can be a b*tch sometimes."

The teen complained. No matter how much they tried, they just couldn't get cold. The air conditioner was on, the ceiling fan was on, and a whole bunch of other fans were on as well. While he was making his lunch for himself and his other, he was listening to the radio, listening to the weather. "Well it another day in California and like always, its hot." "No sh*t bro." Glitch complained. He just wants this heat wave to end. The clothes he's wearing right now is a multi-colored T-shirt with some blue-blackish gym shorts. While putting on the finishing touch on his sandwich, the radio played one of his favorite songs to dance to "Scream" by Usher.

Right when that song came on, he started to dance a little while going to one of the cabinets to get ketchup. He wasn't looking at what he was grabbing, he was too busy dancing and singing along. Then he grabbed what he thought was ketchup but was really hot sauce. He then opened the bottle and tapped the end of it, putting a lot of the hot sauce on the burger. Glitch then puts the top bun back on the burger and takes a big bite, enjoying the flavor. After a short amount of time, Glitch started to feel something hot in his mouth, slightly burning it. It only takes seconds to realize that he took a mouthful of hot sauce. The prodigy dropped the burger and put his hands in front of his face, fanning them, trying to get the heat out of his mouth. "Hot, hot HOTTT!" the boy begins to scream out. If only he had some cold water to drink, but he already drank all of it. Just then, the older one came out of the shower and into the kitchen. He came out with no shirt on, revealing his well-built body. The teen quit his yelling to look at his mentor, loving the sight in front of his eyes. "Sooo f*cking hot" the teen said, referring to Mo.

"What's wrong witchu" his mentor said. Something hot is in mouth, and it's too hot for me to handle." Glitch said. Mo looked at him weirdly and said, "Well then spit it out then." The teen did what was told and went back in front of his mentor. "What was in your mouth?" Mo said with a smile, and then started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" the teen questioned. "It was what you said, you said. 'Something hot is in my mouth' that sounds wrong" Mo said. "Well you know what they say, 'If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.'" "Then where do I go then" the teen joked. "The living room, it's much cooler there" the older said seriously. Glitch then took Mo's hand in his own and said, "Then let's go." Just as they go into the living room, the electricity goes off, leaving the rooms hot. "Are you f*cking kidding me?" "Now what are going to do?" Glitch said pouting. They knew they can't do anything about it, this always happens when everyone has their A/C on at full blast. They stood there for a while until Mo came up with an idea.

"wait right here, I'll be right back." Glitch watched Mo go back in the kitchen and he decided to sit down on the couch. Whatever Mo was doing, it was taking him a long time. Glitch laid down on the couch, looking at the ceiling fan that should be on, giving some air to cool him. After about 5 minutes, Mo came out with a water gun, filled with cold water. Mo pulled the trigger of the water gun, sending water to hit the teen. Glitch got off the couch, "What the h*ll man? What was that for?" "Well I thought you were hot so I sprayed you with some cold water." Mo said, chuckling a bit. "I'm freakin' mad at you!" Glitch laughed out. "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Mo asked. Glitch took a minute to think about it then said, "Sure why not? And another thing, can I see that gun right quick?" "Uhh… sure." Mo said, handing the gun to Glitch. Then Glitch quickly took the gun and aimed it at Mo. "now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Glitch said with a smirk. "That depends, what's the easy way?" "I drop the gun and we do what I want." "Which is…?" "Just make out. Duhh" "And what's the hard way?" "I squirt you with water until all the water's gone." Mo tapped his chin, thinking about it. This is a win-lose situation. "I'll go with …your way." The teen smiled and got closer to Mo with the gun still in his hand. Once the teen was close, Mo took the gun out of his hands and squirted him with water in the face. Glitch wiped the water out of his face and said with a smile, "I hate you." "I love you too." said Mo and gave him a kiss.


End file.
